borderlandsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxima Courtenay
Basic Information Name: Maxima Courtenay Race: Human Class: Nurse Action skill: Healing Age: 38 (Borderlands 2) Affiliations: Hyperion (formerly) Height: 5 foot 2 Weight: 125 pounds Likes: Being left alone, Eridium Blight, her sister (mixed feeling), etc. Dislikes: That Jack wnet nuts, her sister (mixed feelings), loud people, etc. Stauts: Alive Appearance Her hair is dark brown and tied in a messy bun behind her head with sideswept bangs to the right. Her eyes are light brown, and she wears black glasses. She wears dark red lipstick, which is noticable due to her oddly pale skin. She wears a red tight dress with no sleeves. The collar is uneven and has large flaps. A "jacket line" slid down closer to her right side. Four buckles crossed this line. She wore tall red gloves and ripped tights under her dress. To top it all off, she wears black combat boots. Hyperion Outfit Her Hyperion outift was similar to her current one. It was a dress, but instead had a turtleneck. Still no sleeves. It was yellow, and had the white Hyperion line trail down her left side. Her gloves were yellow, and her tights weren't ripped. She also wore black combat boots as well. Personality Maxima is quite, calm, motherly, and sarcastic. She is quiet compared to her team-mates. She is calm, due to the fact she believes she has seen everything. She could be considered strict motherly. Emily and Leo could vouch for this. Thiws causes problems, because it makes her a bit bossy. And she is sarcastic when provoked. But only when provoked. This makes her tough to deal with, even by her team-mates. Backstory WIP Relationships Emily Both Maxima and Emily can work together. They do dislike each other though. While Maxima wants her to be safe, she does not enjoy her attitude. Emily does not enjoy her strictness. They are like friend-enemies. Leo She gets along better with Leo than Emily, but not better than Chase. While they have their fights here and there, they respect each other. Chase Chase is the one person she gets along with the most. The two understand they are the older ones, and try to take responsibility together. If you want a good duo, these two would be perfect. They both tease each other and share hugs now and then. Skill tree Takeaway Place injection unit in an enemy. It drains out life and gives it to Maxima or one of her team-mates. Revival Injection unit can revive. Booyah Injection unit can increase shields and life at the same time. Lines General Combat Lines "Blood and guts. What a shocker." "Dying is normal, so quit running." "... You're dead." "Man, these bullets must really like you." "I'll repay for your stupidity in pain and bullets." "You're not lucky. I practically kill everyone, so don't feel special." "Not healing you nor the rest." Throwing Mortar "Boom..." "Explosions. Wow."These aren't fireworks. I'm not that enthusiastic." "I got you a present." "One less bomb, more deaths." When Cripples "I'm a nurse, but that doesn't mean I can heal myself." "Where is Zed when you need him?" "Shoot! No, not literally!' When reviving "You good?" "If I die, it's your fault." "Oh I wonder how this happened." "You'le be fine. Nurse Maxima is here." When being revived "Thank you... That's a once in a lifetime chance." "Back to killing. Great." "You could have let me die, but you didn't. I'm glad you didn't." "Thanks. Now go do what you do best." Critical Kill "Woohoo..." "Death! What a surprise!" "What a boring display of blood splatter." "Kill, kill, kill. What's next?" "Nurses don't only heal, they kill too." Killing a badass "Thanks for the help guys!" "The bigger they are, the more I'll kill them." "And that's when the big bad wolf fell to the short miracle worker." "No surprise." "You died like your friends. Good for you." "There is no need for a point system. I will always win." Recovering "Killing equals living." "Sacrifice..." 'I was chosen to live. Not you." "Can you replace me for a second." "I feel so much better now." When using injection unit "Here you go!" "Time to do what a nurse does." "Safety first." "Don't die on me." "I bet that feels amazing, having a needle stuck in you." Levelling up "I feel older... That's sad." "What a boost!" "I wonder what will change this time." "It's only the beginning." "How much farther before I can't go on?" Spotting items "What is that?" "I hope I can kill with it." "A present? For me?" "... Noting special." "The team could always use an upgrade." "Not useful? Then sell it." Ramming an enemy "Why am I driving?" "Sorry. I didn't see you there." "You look fat. I can change that." "You must taste the ground." "I hope you die." Ramming a friend "Get in." "You were too slow." "Not my fault you decided the car was unsafe." "Don't like my driving? Fine. Get out of my way." "Sorry." When idle "Can this last forever?" "I like this, but I have things to do." "So quiet. So peaceful. When is the loud ass-hole going to come in?" "I didn't know this exists.' Glad I was proven wrong." "I must go murder a bunch of human beings, creatures, while stealing loot from their bodies! Because that is so interesting." "Shut up." Looking at map "The map is a useful tool..." "Let me see." "There." "This is what happens when you don't know where you are going. You check a map the probably provides no help." Spotting a badass "What a big boy you are. Time to die!" "Compared to me, you're just another ant." "All you are is a jackass." "Die." "Bigger and dumber." When issuing a duel "Want to try killing the nurse?" "This is going to be ugly." "Don't pass this up." "Don't take this personally." ECHO recordings ECHO 1/5 Hyperion employee: "So what you'r saying... Is that you have no proof of your healing skills?" Maxima: "Yes." Hyperion employee: "And that you were taught by your mom, who also had no proof of her skills too?" Maxima: "You figured it out." Hyperion employee: "Why are you even trying?" Maxima: "Because I have nothing left." Hyperion employee: *Sigh* "Alright. Let's see what you can do." ECHO 2/5 Maxima: "I'm sorry sir." John: "No. It's fine. Hey, have I seen you before?" Maxima: "An unlikely chance. I just got here." John: "Well, I'm John." Maxima: "... Maxima." John: "We should hang out later. On break. That sound good?" Maxima: "Fine." John: "Not very enthusiastic, are you?" ECHO 3/5 John: "Your sister killed your parents because she went nuts? Sounds like a few people I know." Maxima: "Yes. But I cannot find myself to hate her completely. Is that bad?" John: "Eh, she's your sister. I would be pissed, but everyone is different." Maxima: "You are a lot nicer than most of the other employees here. I'm gla-" Mr. Tassiter: "What are you two doing? Get back to work!" John: "Yes sir." Maxima: "Sorry. I will do that right away." ECHO 4/5 Maxima: "Why are you here?" ???: "What's the matter? you don't want to see your sister?" Maxima: "You killed our-" ???: "They didn't understand the dangers of Pandora. Mother hated guns, and father did anything to make mother happy. They needed to die. It was for our safety." Maxima: "Be glad I haven't shot you yet. Why are you here?" ???: "To see Elpis." Maxima: "Get away from me." ECHO 5/5 Jack: "Hey! If it isn't Maxima. Mind helping a friend out?" *crash of glass* Maxima: "John. Y-your face. What happened? Who do I have to kill?" Jack: "It was this stupid girl named Lilith and the rest of her friends. You know, never realized how cute you are." Maxima: "No time for joking. You need to be healed." Jack: "You were always so nice... Nicer than the rest. Call me Jack, sweetheart." Maxima: "You aren't acting normal. Joh- I mean, Jack, did something else happen?" Jack: "Well, I am your new boss. And we have a new mission. Awaken the warrior." Maxima: "Awaken the what?" Trivia *Maxima was my first character I thought of. *She was originally going to be a siren, but was later changed. *There is a wattpad story called Borderlands: Vault X, which this character is in.